


The Pirates of Middle School

by edgeboi



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, John’s POV, John’s journal, Mentions of fortnite, Middle School AU, it is missing much like my weave, the timeline of this show has been thrown out the window
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeboi/pseuds/edgeboi
Summary: *insert black sails theme* black sails but I ignored the timeline for character purposes and also they’re in middle school. our boi silver’s Journal™





	The Pirates of Middle School

**Author's Note:**

> Black Sails but it’s middle school. All of this is based on one of the admin’s seventh grade brother. Don’t @ us.

JOHN’S JOURNAL. DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE NOT ME!!!!!!!

Hi my name is John Silver and today I’m starting seventh grade at Nassau Middle School. I wish it was still summer because I just got some new skins in Fortnite but now I have to go to school. 

Anyway, today I got on the bus. I always sit in the back with this eighth grader named Randall. He’s really weird but he knows everything. I guess we’re friends, but I don’t really think I have any real friends. I used to be friends with this guy, James Flint, but then he got sketchy and he scares me now. It’s ok though, I’m still chill with Billy and Muldoon and Dooley. They’re nice I guess. 

I guess I should tell you about my reservations about Flint. He used to be my good friend but then he started hanging out with Miranda Barlow. I was sad because I thought he liked her but it turns out he has a boyfriend who I “wouldn’t know because he goes to another school”. That was mean of him. But I’m less angry because I’m friends with Madi Scott now and I kind of like her. She’s cool and smart and kind of scary because she’s Mr. Scott’s kid. Mr. Scott is my English teacher. It’s weird to be friends with your teacher’s kid.

Today, I had homeroom first, like always. Flint sat in the seat he always does and was reading some boring book. I sat with Randall in the back. Billy sat with us. Our teacher didn’t show up, so we browsed some memes. 

Across the room sat the Murder Trio. That’s what people call them. Or just me. Charles is the scariest person at this school and I do NOT want to fight him. Last year when we in sixth grade, there was this eighth grader named Albinus who was at least 6’5. Charles beat him in a fight. Now everyone is scared of him, but they respect him though. Also in this group is Anne Bonny. She’s ginger and always wears this big hat. Some time ago, she stabbed some guy with a pencil and got a few detentions. Everyone is scared of her too. The last member is this guy named Jack Rackham. He thinks that just because he can grow a bad mustache that he is cool. He can talk his way out of any situation, so the trio only gets the occasional silent lunch. They scare me.

Then, our teacher showed up. He said his name was Mr. Hornigold. I was disappointed. Mr. Hornigold was my math teacher last year. He doesn’t know how to teach and all he does is sit in a weird ugly chair and talk about being Catholic. He glanced at all of us and sighed. Then he sat in the ugly chair. 

“I think I’ve got my hands full this year with you children. Don’t try to pull anything or I’ll-”

At that exact moment, the run-down loudspeakers crackled to life. (That was really good! If I wrote my English papers like that I could get good grades lol). The bored-sounding person speaking told us we had a new principal. His name is Woodes Rogers. He’s a famous author of a cringy book about teaching and boats and boring stuff. He used to be on the school board until he got this job. Madi says he tried to cut funding for inner city schools. I’m not surprised because he seems like a dick. 

Anyway, I have a bad homeroom, like one friend, an angry ex-friend Flint, and an even worse principal. Seventh grade seems like it’s going to be the worst year yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like comment and subscribe


End file.
